


Make Amends

by Keitmeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Men of Letters Bunker, Post-Episode: s13e06 Tombstone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitmeg/pseuds/Keitmeg
Summary: Jack finally returns to the bunker, and he wants to face Sam about the things he's learnt from mediating.





	Make Amends

 

 

 

It’s been a few weeks since Jack zapped himself outside the bunker to who knows where. They checked places in hopes to find him, but if he wanted to stay invisible from their radar, there was nothing they could do to convince him otherwise.

Dean shimmered down from being a cranky drunkard to the skillful, self-appointed comedian hunter he’s always been. He was going out more often now that Castiel was back, and they usually hung out together to get reacquainted with each other’s traits. Sam accepted their invitation to drink at a bar at first, but feeling left out, he eventually continued to turn their invitations down.

 

Sam’s in his room, laptop on the bed sheets and beer in a hand. He watches the new episode of his new favorite show with a crease across his forehead.

He’s been feeling really anxious the past couple of weeks, Jack wasn’t making any appearances and he was worried for the kid. Was he eating well, sleeping well? Is he with someone, or alone? Worry was just not letting up its hold on him. He remembers Jack’s brittle voice, noting out how Sam was afraid of him the day he disappeared, and if Sam can take it back, he would. Flinching away from Jack, a freaking kid, and ending up breaking his heart even more. Sam feels suffocating remorse. 

The room shakes suddenly, and Sam springs up, hands palmed out in front of him as if he’s ready to catch whatever falls on him. The quake lasts a few beats before a golden light streams in the room, like another rift opening up. Sam puts up his arms before his face, masking the gushing light. 

The beam ebbs to the original illumination of the room, and Sam finally looks up.

His almond-shaped eyes started to widen when he found Jack, slouched and silent, standing at the footboard of his bed. 

“J-Jack…” his calls out, hands lowering down very slowly.

Jack pressed his lips together but remained wordless. 

Sam takes a hesitant step forward, “I’ve been so worried about you,” he said, “where have you been, we looked everywhere for you.”

Again, silence.

Sam ducks his head to try and gauge the other’s expression, but aside from ‘half-angelic constipation’, he gets nothing. “Hey,” he coaxed, “what’s wrong, buddy?”

Jack shakes his head, “I’m sorry.” He sobs in a voice so weak, like he’s already sobbed himself hoarse. “Sam, I’m so sorry.”

Sam’s furrowed brows twitch before they arch up, “what,” he demanded in a small voice, he didn’t want Jack to feel like he’s being commanded, not after the kid finally came back. “What is it, Jack?”

The blond shook his head again. 

Sam watches as sobs hack Jack’s body, and how his shoulders rock and abundant tears flow down his cheeks. His tension eases and his face sags, “Jack,” he breathed out, now stepping even closer to him. When Jack didn’t react or send him flying with his powers, Sam pushed his luck and walked up to the kid’s space. “It’s ok,” he murmured, “whatever it is, we’ll figure it out.”

Jack lifts his head, the white in his eyes has turned red from all that crying. He snivels, wiping his nose with the sleeve of the same cardigan he was wearing the day he left.

Sam relented at the sight. Jack was, first and foremost, just a kid.

He didn’t deserve to be tossed smack in the middle of this meaningless storm. He should be out there, meeting girls, goofing around with kids his age, and getting heartbreaks from breakups, not accidentally sending a guard to his death by trying to do good in this miserable world.

Jack suddenly launched at him, wrapping his arms around Sam’s middle. 

Sam takes a moment to will his body to move again, and when he realized he’s just been hugged, he relaxed and hugged Jack back.

“I thought of everything that happened,” Jack starts, “I realized I haven’t been fair to you. You’re the only one who never stopped believing in me, and you never gave up on me.”

Sam taps at the area between Jack’s shoulder blades, “I never will.”

Jack tightens his hold around Sam, pressing his cheek up against Sam’s. “I’m terribly sorry, Sam. I’ve brought you nothing but disappointments.”

Sam smiles to himself, “you’re too kind for your own good.”

Jack nuzzles up against Sam’s neck, and hiccups. 

“We missed you, kid.” He admitted on a sigh, now trying to pull away from the hug. “We should call the other two, have them know you’re finally home.”

“Sam,” Jack tightened his hold around Sam again, and Sam went completely still. “This little self-discovery journey that I took taught me something, Castiel was supposed to be the angel watching over me,” he said, and the older man could hear the smile through Jack’s voice, “but it was you. You’re the one who protected me and always showed me the right way. You’re my guardian angel.”

Sam was the ‘emo’ in the suit, talking things out was and will always be his forte which he knows Dean will continue giving him shit for, but he’s never been this sappy. Having Jack call him his guardian angel would have sent him recoiling and shutting off all attempts at talking in any other day, but this moment feels special. He doesn’t know what makes it special, he just knows that Jack’s revelation is something he needed to hear.

Jack is his savior, and no other words can describe it.

 


End file.
